La estrella de Halloween
by Annalice
Summary: Edward amanece un día sin recordar nada de la vida que lo rodea, y tan solo sabiendo que la chica que duerme a su lado es su amor verdadero. Es la noche de Halloween y él, rodeado de gente que ni conoce, defiende a la chica que ama de una broma pesada.
1. Chapter 1

El día se anunciaba con los primeros rayos de sol que atraviesan los cristales, inundando mi habitación con un tímido color grisáceo.

Por costumbre, intento levantarme y en ese instante recuerdo que es domingo, me puedo quedar mas, ya que es el día que dedico para mi, para darme los gustos.

Ya saboreando el volver a dormirme, me recuesto lentamente, y en ese momento, con tremendo asombro veo que no estoy solo en la cama, una mujer está plácidamente dormida, casi acurrucada, con su brazo en mi cintura y su manito en mi pecho.

Mi mente trata en vano de entender, o recordar, si es que hay algo que deba recordar. Impactado por el hallazgo, por un momento, me quedé inmóvil hasta en el pensamiento, solo mi corazón parecía escucharse en aquel cuarto, ese mismo corazón que gritaba su deseo de que esa mujer, fuera ella, mi reina.

Su cabello color caoba, ondulado y largo, le cubría el rostro; su respiración suave y pausada, casi imperceptible, denotaba la profundidad de su sueño. Era la imagen mas parecida a la de un ángel que pueda recordar, hasta el exquisito y particular aroma de su piel parecía angelical, un aroma que sin duda a partir de hoy reconocería entre miles, el olor a las fresas.

Una mezcla de sensaciones corrían por mi ser, ansiedad, curiosidad, embelesamiento, emoción, y algunas otras que se entrelazaban llevándome un poco a la confusión.

Incliné la cabeza, acompañando su posición, para poder así tratar de identificar a mi anónima compañera, mientras mi mente ya había acoplado a los gritos de mi corazón, y se habían transformado en un dúo que no me dejaba razonar. Estuve unos instantes observándola, pero mi esfuerzo fue inútil, su cabello no me permitía ver, y mi ansiedad, seguía creciendo, lo único que me sosegaba era la belleza de aquella imagen. Me falto coraje para tocarla, sentí miedo de que fuera una ilusión y desapareciera, tan por arte de magia, como por el que había aparecido.

Tratando de tomar un segundo para ordenar mis pensamientos, despacio me volví a recostar, pero la confusión aumento a su punto máximo, al comenzar a ver en donde estaba.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, todo había sido tan raro, que no había puesto atención en lo que me rodeaba.

Aquella no era mi habitación, ninguna de mis cosas estaban ahí, era mucho mas hermosa, y decorada con un delicado gusto, se podía ver la mano de una mujer sensible en esa obra. Todo a mi alrededor había cambiado, pero yo, sentía que lo conocía, como si realmente viviera allí, como si supiera la historia de cada cosa que había en ese cuarto. Incluso sabía como era el resto de la casa, sus alrededores, su vecindario, en realidad, todo parecía estar en mi memoria.

Por momentos sentí la sensación de estar volviéndome loco, ya no podía distinguir lo que tenia en la memoria, ya no sabía diferenciar una realidad de la otra, parecían estar las dos corriendo juntas, como si fueran dos vidas paralelas.

Respire hondo, trate de calmarme, y una vez mas, vino a mi mente la presencia de la dama misteriosa. Ahora ya podía ver la imagen total, el todo de la situación, y aunque eso, no significara que la entendiera, me gustó, me gustó estar allí, y no importó como había sucedido, era mágico, era incomprensiblemente mágico.

Ya habiendo aceptado lo que pasaba como la realidad que estaba viviendo, el dúo comenzó a gritar de nuevo y esta vez también yo me adherí a aquel deseo.

Lentamente, acerque mi mano hasta su cara, y con todo cuidado para no despertarla, fui corriendo su cabello, mi corazón parecía salirse de mi cuerpo, antes de alcanzar a verla cerré los ojos y desee que fuera ella, que si alguien tenia que ser, que fuera la dueña de mi alma, que aunque miles de kilómetros nos separaban, la magia lo podía solucionar, ahora, en este instante.

Con ansia y con miedo, abrí los ojos, y la pude ver, la pude reconocer, y la imagen del ángel se reafirmó, mi corazón vibró, y una gran emoción inundó mi pecho, era ella, era mi reina, la dueña de mi alma, mi amor lejano, mi mas cercano amor, mi hermosa Bella

La magia había sido completa, no se había guardado nada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero inmediatamente comencé a disfrutarlo. Sin tocarla la observé, la contemplé queriendo grabar a fuego aquella imagen en mi memoria, todavía sentía miedo de que todo desapareciera como vino.

No se cuanto tiempo la adoré con mi mirada, por que el tiempo dejo de correr cuando descubrí que era ella.

Lo que tanto había soñado, lo que tanto había deseado, lo que tanto había imaginado, ahora estaba sucediendo, y una dulce paz comenzó a fluir en mi, quería que ese momento de detuviera en el tiempo, quería quedarme ahí para siempre.

Pero me di cuenta, que recién comenzaba el día, y que tal vez podría seguir en aquel mundo de maravilla.

Con todo el amor del mundo, acaricié su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, casi sin tocarla.

-Bella-la llamaba susurrándola con voz muy bajita

Sólo un pequeño gemidito, fue la respuesta que me dio, y acomodó la cabeza contra mi pecho, abrazándome mas fuerte.  
>-Bella-volví a llamarla y esta vez si comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojitos chocolates.<p>

Yo no sabía como reaccionaría ella al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Increíblemente, pareció que este era un despertar normal para ella.

-Buenos días- me dedicó aun algo adormilada una leve sonrisa. Bostezó desesperanzándose, y acercó su rostro al mío para darme un beso en una de mis mejillas- ¿Dormiste bien?

Me habló como si nada de esta inusual situación, para mí, lo fuera para ella, de modo que decidí olvidarme de mi vieja memoria y quedarme en esta, que lógicamente era en la que deseaba quedarme.

Nos levantamos, desayunamos, y para ella no parecía haber nada extraño aquel día, yo en cambio, si bien sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, no podía dejar de llamarme la atención, pero no quería averiguar mucho, en realidad.

.-º-.

Todo sucedía como siempre había deseado que fuera, inclusive aun mejor, su belleza, su frescura, y su candor, eran muchísimo mayor al que yo imaginaba.

Cada vez que ella no lo notaba, trataba de observarla, de contemplar su belleza, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía pleno, solo su presencia alcanzaba para colmarme de dicha. Mientras recogía las cosas del desayuno, de tanto en tanto, me miraba y esbozaba una sonrisita, que producía un destello de alegría en mi corazón.

Luego salimos a caminar de la mano, por la avenida que va hacia el mar, como todos los domingos de mañana, no entiendo como lo se, pero recuerdo que lo hacemos siempre.

Al ir recorriendo las calles del que, debía suponer, era nuestro pueblo, me sorprendió ver las casas decoradas con calabazas de diferentes rostros, los porches con lápidas de plástico y gran número de adornos típicos de Halloween.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- le pregunté a Bella al no poder resistirme saber el por qué de tanta decoración.

Bella me miró con una sonrisita mocosa, y sus ojos brillaban por la diversión que debían de causarles mis palabras.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas que hoy vamos a casa de Alice para nuestra sesión de películas de Halloween?- me preguntó como si fuera una pregunta retórica, más bien yo no sabía de que hablaba.

-¿Hoy es Halloween?- pregunté indeciso, esperanzado de que me contestara sin preámbulos.

-Claro que si, Edward. Sí Alice se llega a enterar que te has olvidado de su tradición, el que hoy moriría serías tú- me contó como si nada, riéndose armoniosamente.

Durante casi dos horas, tras mi momentánea confusión, conversamos sin parar, hicimos planes, soñamos hijos bellísimos, y nos quedamos mirando el mar, disfrutando de la paz que brindaba aquel paisaje.

El azul intenso del cielo con las gaviotas revoloteando, que brillaban de una manera especial, bajo un día de otoño, invitaban a quedarse. La suave brisa acariciaba trayendo su perfume, cualquier poeta encontraría inspiración en aquel marco tan hermoso.

Por momentos me asaltaba el miedo, miraba el reloj, y pensaba cuanto duraría, o sería para siempre, lo estaría imaginando, y que pasaría cuando se termine. Pero ¿por que mostrarme algo tan perfecto, si después lo tengo que perder? ¿No es eso peor, acaso?

Al menos el que no lo conoció, no sabe lo que perdió, pero para mi perder esto, sería terrible. Y luego de un instante comencé a razonar, y a darme cuenta de que por juzgar la situación, había dejado de disfrutarla, y volví, y me sumergí nuevamente en el éxtasis del presente. En ese momento ella me miró y me dijo:

-Te das cuenta como somos los seres humanos, cuando tenemos algo bello, inmediatamente, le buscamos los porqués, olvidando el placer de tenerlo.

Quedé helado al escucharla,- "como supo lo que estaba pensando. Entonces ella, sí sabe lo que esta pasando, ella siempre supo lo que estoy viviendo"-, pensé, y mil ideas corrieron por mi mente, un frío me recorrió la espalda, y no pude pronunciar respuesta alguna, pero entonces felizmente prosiguió,  
>- Por suerte nosotros no somos así, disfrutamos lo que tenemos, mira con que poco somos felices, un día de otoño, un mar y solo estar juntos.<p>

El alma me volvió al cuerpo en ese instante, y con ella la tranquilidad. Pero alcanzó para que entendiera el mensaje, la vida nos hace eso, siempre nos da mensajes, y casi nunca los escuchamos, ni le hacemos caso, que distinto sería todo si atendiéramos de vez en cuando los mensajes que nos da la vida, por lo pronto, yo lo escuche, y tratare de disfrutar lo que tengo hoy, el mañana, aun no está escrito, así que quien me dice que no sea mejor.

Como dos chicos bajamos a la playa y jugamos, escribimos nuestros nombres, hicimos corazones en la arena y hasta nos metimos vestidos al agua, las olas parecían entendernos, jugando con nosotros. Cuando la ropa se secó, ya estábamos mirando de camino a la que debía ser la casa de la tal Alice.

Así que, aquí estaba, de pie en la puerta principal. Estaba sorprendido del lugar en donde vivía Alice, y por raro que parezca, a mi memoria me venían recuerdos de quien era esa chica, como en todas las personas que había visto a medida del día

Bella golpeó la puerta suavemente, meciéndose en sus talones de atrás para adelante mientras esperaba que alguien atendiera la puerta. Reconocí inmediatamente el BMW rojo que estaba aparcado delante de la casa. Pertenecía a los mellizos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, lo cual significaba que ya estaban adentro junto a los Cullen. Se podía decir que nuestro grupo era mas bien reducido; de las seis personas que lo formábamos, las seis éramos parejas entre nosotros: Rosalie estaba saliendo con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice, y ella con Jasper; en cambio, por lo que sabía, yo estaba con Bella

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una Alice muy emocionada nos arrastró adentro mientras nos regañaba por llegar tarde a su fiesta.

En un suspiro, la habitación estaba negra. La única luz que había era la que proyectaba la televisión. No podía separar mis ojos de la pantalla. Notaba como los brazos de Bella estaban Mis brazos estaban alrededor de mí y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. Notaba como ella respiraba agitadamente por instinto por el terror que le causaba la película. Toda mi mente estaba concentrada en la película que estábamos viendo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Emmett Cullen iba a morir porque nos había obligado a ver esa horrible película española.

Como era la Noche de las Brujas, por regla debíamos ver una película de terror. No me importaban las películas de terror, me parecían repetitivas y para nada espeluznantes, pero esta era de verdad buena, me agradaba aún menos el miedo que le estaba causando a Bella.

La música subió de tono cuando la actriz se acercaba lentamente al asesino. El aliento de Bella se estaba comenzando a hacerse irregular. Estaba inclinada cerca de la pantalla y a la pegada a mi pecho.

Para poder tranquilizarla, una de mis manos estaban frotando su brazo y estaba susurrándome cosas relajantes; pero parecía que Bella no me estaba prestando demasiada atención como para entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

La actriz gritó cuando el asesino salió de su escondite con un cuchillo y una cámara. Los brazos de Bella estaban ahora rodeando mi cuello y su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi pecho cuando ella comenzó a gritar y la risa diabólica del asesino inundó todo el salón

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, apretándola fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Emmett- hablé mirando molesto a Emmett-Ve por otra película. Ésta está asustando a Bella

-¡No!- Gritó apartando su cara de mi pecho- ¡Estoy bien! Solo fue esa parte. Te prometo que no me asustaré de nuevo.

La televisión brilló en la cara de Bella, haciendo que su piel pareciera la de una muñeca de porcelana. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y estaba mirándome fijamente. Traté de manipular mi cara, para convencerla de que lo más conveniente era que cambiáramos de película, aunque los dos sabíamos perfectamente que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Pero, Bella, esta película es demasiado fuerte. Si hasta Rosalie está saltando del miedo- intenté sonar razonable

La carcajada de Emmett inundó la habitación, superando el ruido de los gritos de la chica de la película

-¡Pero venga, que la película no da tanto miedo!

-Cállate Emmett- la reprendió Rosalie-. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esta película?

-Es la primera de las películas de Alejandro Amenábar, Tesis.

Todos nos quedamos callados ante su respuesta, y volvimos a concentrarnos en la televisión. La protagonista femenina estaba en el mismo cuarto que el asesino, maniatada en una silla llorando y suplicándole al asesino que la soltara. El hombre había puesto una video cámara para luego regocijarse más tarde de su trabajo, y en ese momento estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo contra su garganta mientras le quitaba la ropa y sus deformados labios besaban su cuello. La chica estaba sudando y gritando, mientras él seguía torturándola.

La escena hizo que me tensara, y luego envolví mis brazos protectoramente su alrededor. El cuerpo de Bella se estaba sacudiendo, por la urgencia de llorar. La chica comenzó a llorar, las sucias manos del asesino se envolvieron alrededor de su busto.

-Te amo, Bella.- Le susurré en su oído. -Y nunca dejaré que algo como eso te suceda.

Con estas palabras quería calmar a Bella, pero no podía remediar que en parte fueran para tranquilizarme a mi mismo. Mi mano acunó la suya, y la otra tomó su barbilla y giré su cabeza para que me mirara. Sus ojos chocolates estaban acuosos, y eso me rompía el alma.

-Enserio Bella,-mi voz era severa-, _Jamás _te pasará algo como eso.

-Lo sé.-Susurró

Me incliné y presioné mis labios ligeramente contra los suyos. Cerré los ojos y Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Empujé su pequeño cuerpo aún más cerca, mientras el beso se volvía mas desesperado. No estaba seguro del por qué de esta manera de besarla, lo único que sentía era que estaba asustado. El sonido de los gritos y las risas tenebrosas nos rodeaban pero ya no me importaba. Estaba besando a Bella con mis brazos envueltos fuertemente a su alrededor.

Me aparté y le di un ligero beso en la frente. El sonido de los gritos era más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había escuchado. Era como si estuviera saliendo de unas bocinas detrás del sofá. Cuando solté la barbilla de Bella, miró hacia con curiosidad.

Había una máscara blanca mirándome. El rostro de Bella palideció, y su respiración se atoró en su garganta. Le estaba costando poder respirar, cosa que la hacia hiperventilar. El asesino enmascarado levantó su cuchillo carnicero, fácilmente, mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado. De la nada una música de truenos hizo que fuera la gota que colmó el vaso para Bella. Ésta estaba gritando, empujándose a si misma hacia mi pecho para poder estar tan lejos como fuera posible del asesino enmascarado. Bella cayó del sofá y aterrizó en el piso. Estaba tratando de ponerse de pie pero estaba resultándome muy difícil.

Una risa estridente venia desde donde el asesino enmascarado estaba. Las luces se habían encendido y alguien había apagado la televisión. Bella paró de intentar levantarse y miró al asesino detrás del sofá.

Emmett estaba doblándose de risa mientras la máscara se le resbalaba por las rodillas.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? Preguntó Rosalie detrás de mí.

Bella la miró y asintió. Su perfecto rostro estaba confuso mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Estoy bien- nos aseguró con su hermosa voz quebrándose.

La risa de Emmett se hizo aun más fuerte.

-¡Eso fue perfecto!-Gritó sin dejar de reír. -¡Salió tan bien como lo planeé!

-¿Estás bien, Bella?- La pregunté parándome frente a ella.

Pasé mi mano por su rostro y estaba dándole ligeras palmaditas a su cuerpo, viendo como realmente se encontraba.

Asintió. -Estoy bien.- Aseguró de verdad, lo estoy.-

Pero yo no la creía; Bella seguía temblando. Asentí una vez mas antes de voltearme furioso hacia Emmett. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerle algo ilegal a Emmett por su inoportuna broma, y no dudaría en llevarlo a cabo

-Corre mientras puedas- le dije a Emmett antes de salir corriendo a por él

.-º-.

Después de cenar nos sentamos en el patio de _nuestra_casa, bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas. Me quedé extasiado mirándolas, y así nos quedamos los dos en silencio, muy juntos.

De pronto algo extraño me corrió por el cuerpo, y comencé a sentirme cansado. Bella lo noto pero le asegure que no era nada, que estaba perfectamente, aunque yo sabía que no era así. Pareció convencerla mi respuesta

-Por favor, Edward, vuelve a mostrar dónde está mi estrella- me pidió

Observe el cielo, pero no podía recordar, no recordaba cual era su estrella, y empecé a ver que tampoco ya estaban en mi memoria el lugar, ni el vecindario. Quería, intentaba pero era inútil, se estaban yendo, y no podía hacer nada. Con dolor mire nuevamente las estrellas y de pronto una lanzo un lento destello y me arriesgué.  
>- Allá, ahí está, esa es la tuya- dije confiado y expectante a la vez.<br>- Es tan hermosa, Edward, ¿verdad?. Cuando era pequeña siempre decía que era Ankhesenamon, la esposa de Tutankamon, y que cuando muriera, mi espíritu junto con el de mi amado esposo descansarían en esa estrella, en Sirio.

Mi mente seguía turbada por lo que estaba sintiendo, y solo le respondí con una sonrisa. Bella, siempre tan intuitiva, notó que no me encontraba bien y me tocó el rostro.

-La noche se está volviendo a refrescar- me dijo- ¿Por qué no entramos a dentro, que seguro que estaremos más cálidos?

Pero yo no quise, y ella optó por traerme un jersey.  
>Casi sin darme cuenta, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de aquel universo repleto estrellas, comencé a hablarle a Dios.<br>-Dios, por favor no, no permitas que termine, mi vida sería una agonía si esto se acaba. Nada tendrá sentido si ella no está. Permíteme seguir aunque sea un poco mas, por primera vez he sido feliz, ten piedad, por favor no me la quites ahora.

Y unas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro, lágrimas que tuve que esconder, para que Bella no las viera al volver.

Trataba de recorrer mi memoria en busca inútil de datos que ya no estaban, queriendo volver atrás el tiempo.

Una sensación de angustia me comenzó a invadir, y cuando ella regresó le pedí que me abrazara tan fuerte como pudiera, que me prometiera que siempre me iba seguir amando, y le dije que pase lo que pase, siempre la amaría. Lógicamente ella no entendía que sucedía, y me pidió que nos fuéramos a dormir, mejor, que era tarde y hacia frío.

Yo no quería, deseaba verla, observarla, adorarla y detener el tiempo en ese instante.

Sentía miedo, lo que mas amaba en la vida estaba por esfumarse, y no sabia si alguna vez la volvería a ver, las imágenes de todo el día pasaban por mi mente como una película en cámara lenta.

Nos acostamos, conversamos y volvimos a reírnos. Lentamente el sueño nos fue venciendo y solo recuerdo que un ruido me despertó, la quise abrazar y . . . , ya no estaba. Miré a mi alrededor y nuevamente era mi habitación. Me senté y observé, pero nada de ella estaba, por un momento me quedé pensando, y recordando. La añoranza y la alegría se mezclaban, trataba de recobrar todos los detalles, de atraparlos y guardarlos en mí. Y aun sentado en la cama, de pronto entendí; todo había sido un sueño, sin duda el mas hermoso sueño que pudiera existir, solo un paseo por el mundo de los deseos, pero un sueño al fin.

Con la mirada perdida, me volví a recostar, y al apoyar la cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pues aquel aroma, ese tan especial que supe que reconocería entre miles, estaba ahí, en la almohada. Y desde ese día, cada noche miro a la estrella Sirio y la espero, tal vez algún día regrese para quedarse.

Debemos creer en los sueños, si queremos que estos se hagan realidad, yo se que un día, volveremos a estar juntos, y ese día será para siempre, como la Noche de las Brujas que compartimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!:)<strong>

**Aquí tengo la historia que os prometí de Halloween. Sé que no da miedo, y es que no soy muy buena en esto del miedo, pero espero que os halla gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme un review. ¿Es así? Jjajaja xD! **

**Petonets y que paséis un buen día de Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas. Sé que llevo meses sin pisar fanfiction y lo siento en el alma. Os quiero decir que, aunque esta historia ya esté terminada, me gustaría que mis lectoras me siguieran siguiendo: lo unico es que a partir de ahira subiré en mi blog. Voy a dejar FF, ya que éste está eliminando historias con ranking M y he decidido pasar todas mis historias a mi blog y subiré allí a partir de ahora.

También quiero deciros que está en proceso de escritura una nueva historia, "Una cenicienta Moderna" y tratará de mi modo de ver el cuento de la cenicienta al estilo Crepúsculo. Que conste que no soy buena con los summaries, asi que cuando lo empiece a subir espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Mi blog es:

crepuscle- fanfics. blogspot. com. es/ (lo pongo con separaciones porque FF no permite poner paginas webs.

Mi cuenta es:

Annita Tejedor

Besos y nos seguiremos leyendo en mi página web


End file.
